


Контроль

by minty_mix



Series: Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2019: WTF Slash 2019: мини G-PG13 [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17554010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Бен с сигаретой выглядит... хорошо.





	Контроль

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними; некоторые факты взяты из интервью актеров

Джо сходит с ума. В принципе, с его-то работой — это вполне ожидаемое событие, да только ни черта не радостно от этого «ожидаемо». Он думал, что его начнет крыть хотя бы к пятидесяти. Ну, ладно, к сорока пяти. Но не в его же возрасте!

Хотя, наверное, то, что с ним происходит, не относится к категории «ожидаемого сумасшествия». Это все случилось резко и вдруг, а Джо кажется, что он до сих пор не понял и, самое главное, не принял ситуацию. Идет третья неделя съемок, и с каждым днем Джо становится все сложнее. Не то чтобы открывать новые грани себя ему трудно — нет, он вовсе не удивился даже, но...

Просто Бен с сигаретой выглядит... хорошо. Очень хорошо. Господи боже, Бен с сигаретой выглядит невероятно сексуально. И дело даже не в сигарете. Бен всяко выглядит сексуально и мило одновременно, и это убивает. Это отвлекает. Потому что в голове роятся десятки мыслей, и ни одна из них не касается съемочного процесса. Он думает о том, как, должно быть, пахнет от Бена: парфюмом с ноткой запаха табака или наоборот, дымом пахнет сильнее? Думает о том, как его губы обхватывают фильтр, а после выдыхают дым. Некстати всплывают все знания о Фрейде и его взглядах на курение, и становится еще хуже. Хотя, казалось бы, куда еще.

Джо остается только хмуриться и трясти головой, ведь вариантов у него не много. Перед ним сейчас стоит задача не облажаться со своей ролью, выложиться на сто процентов, чтобы все задумки в жизни получились еще лучше, чем выглядели в сценарии, и это действительно важно. Это сейчас важнее всего остального, а потому единственный вариант — это контроль. Контроль над собой и своими действиями. Конечно, съемочный процесс требует близкого контакта с Беном, но никто не просит их быть лучшими друзьями за пределами площадки, хотя они все и так сблизились достаточно, чтобы претендовать на это звание. 

А Бен будто чувствует это напряжение и старается сделать еще хуже. Он все чаще и чаще разговаривает с Джо наедине, обсуждает с ним сценарий, делится своими соображениями на тему того или иного момента в фильме. И — вишенка на торте — он жалуется, что ему запрещают много курить. Все знают, что это не просто так: рейтинг фильма не позволяют включать большое количество сцен курения, но Бен возмущается совершенно искренне: «Ребята, ну это же 70-ые, это рок-н-ролл! Как так?!». Его недовольство кажется забавным, потому что то, как искренне он расстраивается, как сильно хочет, чтобы все получилось идеально, видно невооруженным взглядом. И это правильно, это абсолютно правильно, ведь они все хотят, чтобы фильм выстрелил, чтобы история Фредди Меркьюри ожила на экранах и задела за живое, оставив внутри благоговейный трепет.

Потому и возмущения Бена понимают все. Но менее забавными они от этого не кажутся.

Джо — в особенности, потому что в основном ему приходится все выслушивать. Он бы подумал, что Бен пытается сблизиться с ним больше, чем с остальными, мысленно бы, краснея, назвал это подкатом, но нет уж. Нет. Кидаться такими словами даже в мыслях — как минимум глупо, потому что обнадеживать себя лишний раз нельзя.

Не то чтобы Джо против общения. Это совсем не так. Просто все дело в Бене. В том, что Бен рядом. Ближе, чем Джо может себе позволить. За ними не наблюдают десятки камер, не следит пристальным взглядом режиссер, и они не играют свои роли. А так еще тяжелее. Бен с ним настоящий, искренний, и по нему это заметно сразу. Он неловко шутит, постоянно улыбается, а еще в нем совершенно нет той агрессии, что присуща его персонажу. Бен мягкий, немного застенчивый и будто до сих пор не верит, что участвует в таком масштабном проекте. Джо может его понять, но вот все вместе это выглядит как-то не очень.

Ему и обижать Бена не хочется, тот этого ничем не заслужил. Не виноват же тот, в конце концов, что Джо запутал сам себя? Но и рядом с ним он уже не выдерживает. Выход один — стараться его избегать, как бы сильно ему это не нравилось. Потому что да, черт возьми, — это неожиданно неприятно, потому что — пора признаться хотя бы самому себе — он влюбился, как глупый подросток. Влюбился. В Бена. Вот же...

Господи.

Джо берет себя в руки. Трудно, нудно, но так надо. И старается проводить с Беном как можно меньше времени. Он уходит на перерыв подальше от съемочной площадки, после съемок как можно скорее едет домой. Это выматывает, да и Бен с каждым разом выглядит все более непонимающим, но... Так надо. Так надо. Потому что иначе Джо больше не сможет... ничего.

А Бен, он... Бен начинает курить больше, — вот же глупое создание. Джо несколько раз видит, как тот курит в перерывах, перешучиваясь с работниками группы. Как тот курит после съемок, идя в сторону своей остановки. Как тот курит, и курит, и курит. Джо слышит мельком, как, отвечая на вопрос Гвилима, Бен говорит, что обычно у него нет такой привычки, но сейчас это помогает справиться со стрессом и создает особую атмосферу. Это звучит логично, но Джо вообще не легче от этого.

И, как назло, они снимают такие сцены, где Бену приходится курить. Господи, за что все это? Джо, конечно, не святой, но явно не заслуживает такого дерьма на свою голову.

Все накапливается, накручивается, грозя превратиться в огромный снежный ком, который сметет все, оставив после себя лишь сосущую пустоту. Наверное, так и должно быть. Безответная влюбленность — а иной она быть просто не может — выматывает, высасывает все соки. Это нормально.

Ненормально то, что запас его сил не резиновый. То, что Вселенная очень любит устраивать ему подлянки. Вроде тех, когда ему приходится идти мимо Бена, в очередной раз курящего возле одного из трейлеров. Джо так старательно на него не смотрит, так сосредоточенно игнорирует его, что в итоге — да что за жизнь! — врезается в него, утыкаясь носом в волосы. От них пахнет парфюмом, но запах табака все равно ощущается отчетливо, и Джо резко вдыхает полной грудью, впитывая этот запах и чувствуя себя последним идиотом на земле. Он замирает, так и не убрав руку с плеча Бена, а тот тоже не спешит двигаться.

Ситуация накаляется, молчания затягивается, и надо бы что-то сделать, что-то сказать, а еще лучше — отстраниться, потому что все выходит из-под контроля, в котором Джо, очевидно, ничего не смыслит, но вместо этого он просто стоит, продолжая дышать этим невероятно — а как иначе-то — приятным запахом и стараясь запомнить каждое мгновение. Он дышит жадно, будто боится не успеть, и закашливается, потому что воздуха слишком много.

Это служит толчком, и Джо отстраняется, неловко улыбаясь.

— Говорили же тебе, кури поменьше, — бормочет он, делая еще шаг назад. — Пропах весь уже.

Бен улыбается, Джо замечает легкий румянец на его щеках. И это чертовски мило. Джо мог бы сказать об этом, мог бы пошутить, чтобы разрядить обстановку, но вместо этого просто кивает и, виновато пожав плечами, спешит туда, куда направлялся изначально.

Перед Беном за такое стыдно, его непонимающий и смущенный вид еще долго будет преследовать Джо, но он просто не может ничего с собой поделать. И да, он должен действовать благоразумно, вести себя так, как полагается взрослому человеку, а он... А он вот.

Весь съемочный день после этого проходит, будто в тумане, но не тянется бесконечной резинкой, и это уже плюс. Им с Беном даже удается избежать неловкого молчания — в конце концов, они оба — профессионалы, и это не пустой звук. И Джо уже даже успевает расслабиться.

Но все проблемы начинаются после. Проблемы всегда начинаются позже.

Когда заканчивается съемочный день, Джо выходит из трейлера и, закрыв дверь и спустившись со ступенек, смотря себе под ноги, снова врезается в Бена. Легкие тут же заполняются запахом табака, но тот сейчас не курит. Он просто стоит и улыбается, засунув руки в карманы, а Джо понимает, что сказать ему нечего. Можно уйти, можно рассмеяться, извиниться — и все равно уйти. Но Бен начинает первым.

— Почему ты меня избегаешь?

В этом весь Бен: он не будет ходить вокруг да около, если потребуется его вмешательство. Это даже хорошо, но точно не сейчас. Джо бы с радостью предпочел избежать этого неловкого разговора.

— Я не...

— Вот уж нет, даже не пытайся мне сказать, что не избегаешь, — перебивает Бен. Джо выдавливает виноватую улыбку.

— Хорошо. На самом деле я просто не знаю, что сказать в свое оправдание.

— Ну, например, скажи, что послужило причиной.

Бен говорит спокойно, его голос звучит твердо и ровно, и Джо ему завидует. Он не уверен в собственных силах настолько, что чувствует предательскую дрожь своего голоса, еще не произнеся ни слова. Это плохо. Это очень плохо. И он не может ничего сказать, он не может признаться сейчас, и это так глупо, так совершенно по-дурацки, что от идиотизма ситуации остается только рассмеяться. Только смех под серьезным взглядом Бена застывает в горле.

Где-то вдалеке суетятся люди, поправляя декорации и готовясь к завтрашнему съемочному дню. Кто-то смеется, где с громким стуком что-то падает. Вокруг жизнь идет своим ходом, но Джо все слышит будто сквозь слой ваты, — так громко в ушах стучит кровь.

— Если я скажу, то избегать станешь уже ты, — наконец, произносит он. 

Бен резко делает победный знак рукой, чуть вскидывая кулак в воздух, и тихо, себе под нос бурчит «Да!». Джо ухмыляется — этот жест как неотъемлемая часть Бена, и от этого внутри разливается волна тягучего, словно карамель, тепла. Бен, заметив его взгляд, тут же успокаивается и поясняет:

— Ты все-таки это признал. — Джо пожимает плечами. — И, может быть, тебе поможет вот это?

Бен делает шаг вперед и пару секунд смотрит на Джо сверху вниз. Джо кажется, что он спит. Что ему чудится то, что Бен наклоняется к нему, приближается своими губами к его губам, но в следующее же мгновение он ощущает горечь табака во рту, и — нет. Не кажется.

Господи.

Джо хочет оттолкнуть, хочет сказать, что все не так, но это неправда. Это просто защитная реакция, глупая защитная реакция, ведь ему совершенно незачем врать Бену. И больше всего остального сейчас Джо хочется обнять его покрепче и ответить на поцелуй, наслаждаясь напором губ и ощущением теплых ладоней на спине.

Он так и делает, и Бен отстраняется. Смотрит на Джо удивленно, будто не верит до конца.

— В этом была проблема? — спрашивает он. Его голос звучит немного хрипло и приглушенно, а в случае с Беном — это оружие массового поражения, потому что его голос и без того может превратиться в чей угодно фетиш за пару секунд, и происходящее вокруг только к этому и располагает.

— Ну, не только в этом, но, понимаешь... — бормочет Джо. Нет, нет, все слова — не те. Все не то. Надо сказать что-то нормальное, что-то... подходящее ситуации, но он не успевает.

— Вот это как раз совершенно не проблема, — говорит Бен и целует снова. Джо отвечает. Джо не хочет ничего другого.

Конечно, им еще много предстоит решить. Джо обязательно извинится за то, что вел себя, как полный придурок, и попросит Бена все-таки курить поменьше: фетиши фетишами, но здоровье тоже очень важно.

А вообще, наверное, именно таким все с самого начала и должно было быть: влюбленность — взаимной, разговоры — не такими неловкими.

А про контроль Джо следовало запомнить уже давно, потому что этот вариант совсем ему не подходит.


End file.
